heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Accidents
These are mistakes that some heroes don't mean to do. Examples * Flik accidentally knocks over the offering stone, sending every single piece of food into the creek. * Triton asks Sebastian about Ariel being in love. Sebastian thinks the king knows that she is in love with a human, and blurts it out. * Mushu accidentally fires a cannon, causing Li Shang and his troops' position to be given away to Shan Yu and the Huns. * Timmy accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. * Tod unintentionally leads Chief to get hit by a train, severely injuring him. Copper, believing he did it on purpose, ends their friendship and swears revenge on him. * Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue which was spat upon by Dabura. * Yogi Bear accidentally with the cape on fire and he falls and bounced the river and falls the boat and toward Ranger Smith and Rachel and he splashed into the water and the Smith grubs the thing and throws the water and But they saw the cape on fire dropped down and the fireworks started but it falls off and heads towards the peoples and the they rans and leaving the anniversary party at Jellystone Park. * Jason Shepherd accidentally leaves behind his story called "Big Fat Liar" which Marty Wolf decides to keep it for himself. * Thomas accidentally derails Gordon's Express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. * Moses accidentally killed a slave overseer when trying to stop him from sadisftacally whipping an elderly slave. * Lightning McQueen accidentally wrecked the road behind the statue of Stanley with a fence pulled out. * Hercules accidentally destroyed the town marketplace, leaving him branded as a menace by the angry patrons. * Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. Quotes Gallery S2E010620.jpg|The Turtles during fight with Kraang in ship accidentally spilling the mutagen containers. File:Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-6285.jpg|Mushu accidentally gives Li Shang and his troops' position away to Shan Yu and the Huns after he accidentally fired a cannon. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg|Flik watches in horror as every single piece of food falls off the offering stone and into the creek, after his harvester knocked it over. ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|Sid unknowingly rips one of crystal, which destroying the Geotopia's wall. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|Sebastian accidentally lets it slip that Ariel has human treasures, to Triton's fury. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg|Woody inadvertently knocks Buzz Lightyear out the window, and claims it to be an accident, only for the other toys to blame him for jealousy. 250px-After_a_Fire_Breaks_Out_in_the_Simpson_Home.png|Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. blossom burn.jpg|Blossom having a sunburn due to having forgotten to use sunscreen. Secret Team 076.png|Steven Universe accidentally pop the Gem Shards to the Crystal Temple. File:ChannelChasersPt1-574.jpg|Timmy Turner accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. Mickey accidents.png|Mickey accidentally pushes Laurie into the mitten which contains a lot of bullet ants. File:219-87.jpg|Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue that was spat upon by Dabura. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Tod unintentionally leads Chief to get hit by a train, severely injuring him. Copper, believing he did it on purpose, ends their friendship and swears vengeance. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg|Moses having accidentally killed a slavemaster while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly slave. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png|Thomas accidentally derailing Gordon's express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. Videos Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes